


Not Heroic

by ChaosWriting



Series: Shameless self inserts [1]
Category: Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero
Genre: Gen, Incloset!OC, Tansboy!OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosWriting/pseuds/ChaosWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Exchange student' sounds so cliché. Like something out of a story. Well, technically I'm not an exchange student, since I didn't trade places with anyone, because no one wanted to. I'm just a new student, which sounds even more cliché.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 or: 'Exchange Student'

**Author's Note:**

> My writing is a bit rusty, since I haven't written in a while, but it will probably get better as I write more.

I uncomfortably stretch my legs. I actually quite like flying, but I was in that plane for almost nine hours. That might have taken away a bit of the joy. 

Luckily it doesn't take too long for me to find my bags. The sun is still up, but I'm really tired. I get almost drained phone from my pocket. 20% left? That's a relief. I quickly send each of my parents a message that I've arrived in the US, so they can finally go to sleep. 

With a sigh I remember it's almost midnight at home and won't be able to chat with my friends for a while. I walk through the airport looking for a sign with my name. Even if I see a sign with my name, I doubt they will think that someone with a sweet innocent feminine name like that would look like this. I feel uncomfortable, the plane ride was too long to have my chest binder on, so I feel weird now, with my chest being very much present. I let go of one of my bags to make a familiar movement with my arm to push my chest down, but it doesn't have any effect, if anything it made the dysphoria even worse. I take my bag again and look for the sign again. 

A middle aged woman is holding a sign with 'my' name on it. I flinch at the 'Ms.' in front of it. I walk up to the woman. 'Excuse me? Are you looking for me?' I tighten my grip around my bags. Please let her say no because she expects a girl…

'Ah yes, Kirs-' My face pales, without my binder I must've looked like a girl.

I interrupt her before she can finish. 'There's been a mistake.' I sigh, hoping not to out myself . 'It's Chris, actually.'

'Excuse me, Miss Chris.' There it is again; misgendering.

'Just Chris.' The woman is confused, but nods. I stick out my hand for her.

She shakes it. 'I'm Matthews, the butler.'

'Nice to meet you, Matthews.' I reply with a smile. -Wait, there's a butler?-

She offers to take my bags, I offer her one and lift the other one up myself. 'Where can I put this?'

'You could give it to me, Mi- Chris.' She says it more forcing than friendly, but I take she means well.

'But I want to help!' I exclaim.

'That won't be necessary.' She takes my bag out of my hands and asks me to follow her, which I do. I clutch both hands to my backpack, which has my most important stuff in it.

The ride is boring, the woman is strictly business and is not willing to strike up a conversation with me.

I sigh. 'How long 'till we're there?' I struggle over my words, since I'm not completely used to speaking English.

''We're almost there, just a few minutes, M- Chris.' 

The town comes into view, it doesn't look very different from my hometown, but they're far less people in it- Is that tumbleweed? How did tumbleweed end up in the middle of town?

Nevermind that. We pass the school, a movie theater, an ice cream place -note to self: ICE CREAM-, a few restaurants and finally we go into a gate that leads to a huge mansion.

'H-how?' I sputter. They told me that I would be staying with the principal and I'm pretty sure a place like this can't be bought for that salary.

'The master won 33 lotteries.' Matthews replies immediately.

'Is that a roller coaster?'

'Yes, Chris.'

'And a zoo?'

'Yes, Chris.'

Matthews stops in front of the door and tries to take my backpack from me, along with the other bags she was holding. 

'I think I'll hold on to this.' I know she's trying to be helpful, but it's starting to get on my nerves. She rings the bell and the door gets opened for us by another butler(!).

They end up to escorting me to a living room.

And by the looks of it this place is going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2 or: Villains are good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! And it only took.... 4 months.

The principal is nice, he isn’t bothered by the 'mix-up' and calls me Chris, so that's not going to be a problem. I'm still going by as a girl, but I'm not really bothered by it right now, because at least the right name is being used.

The rooms are huge, and there's a walk in closet. I laugh when I'm standing inside of it. 

The first few days are relaxed, I chat some with Larry, who talks just as much as I do. He tells funny stories about a guy named Rippen, a friend of his, who is going to be my art teacher. 

At one point we're watching Quantum Leap and I start talking: 'You know what I would do if I got zapped like that?'

'What?' Larry asks with his mouth full of popcorn.

'Mess around.' I say with a laugh. 'I would probably mess up somewhere at the beginning and just annoy the good guys.'

'You mean you want to be a villain?' Larry asks surprised.

'Well, when you say it like that it sounds bad...' I fall silent. Great going Chris, if you continue like this people are going to be afraid of you here too.

'There's nothing wrong with being evil!' Larry replies. Wait, what? Is this even real? 'A friend of mine is evil too, you'll get along with him, besides I can be evil too! I remember that one time-'

Normally I would listen to what he has to say but, wow, he isn't bothered or disgusted? 

'-is actually a villain, well, part-time vilain.'

'Part-time?' I ask, still a bit confused about what happened.

'Yeah, we sort of zap into dimension and try to win from the good guys.'

'Isn't that bad?' I'm having doubts about whether or not he's being serious.

'We still need a wiseman though. The heroes have one.' Wiseman? I like the sound of that.

'Could you explain a bit more?' I'm at the tip of my seat now. My attention fully on the conversation.

'The Hero is the leader of the good team. The Villain is the leader of the evil team. The Hero gets help from the sidekick, while the Villain gets help from the minion -that's me-.' He is so happy about it. Maybe he just doesn't know that evil is 'wrong'. Or maybe he actually enjoys it. Who knows?'

'Could I come with some time? I need a part time job and it sounds interesting.'

'Sure! I'll tell Rippen tomorrow. You could even get started tomorrow after school is over!'

School. Tomorrow. That's a thing I forgot about.

I'm so glad it's just the first day. 'I should pack my bag for school tomorrow already. What time do American schools start?'

'Here we start at 8 in the morning!' I almost choke on my popcorn. 'But we bave to get up earlier because I have to open up the school each day, so we'll leave with the car at about 7 AM, a bit later, does that alright with you.'

I burst into a coughing fit, before replying. 'Fine, just dandy.' There's no hint of sarcasm, but I'm not serious either. Damn, that's early. With my current sleeping shedule that would give me 0 to 3 hours of sleep. 

Let's see my timetable. The first half of the day is just being introduced and informed of everything, like everyone else. Then being shoved into… Gym class. Right on the first day? Really?! At least Art comes afterwards. That sort of makes up for it. I have been assigned someone who will help me through find my way.

...I mentally shrug when I finish grabbing my stuff. I'll be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I choose a title.


End file.
